


Princess getting naked

by ShortIsNotFun



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Ashton, Calum just loves Michael alot, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Luke calls ash princess, Luke is kind of a dick, M/M, My First Smut, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Top Luke, but he's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortIsNotFun/pseuds/ShortIsNotFun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke hemmings was the boy everyone wanted and that was obvious. Any time he walked in a room all eyes were on him and he loved it, loved the attention. But he never gave anyone his attention for more than maybe five minutes before he ruled them out as utterly dull and walked away, he simply got bored of everyone quickly. Except for the one boy who never seemed to notice him, the boy who seemed clueless. Ashton Irwin.</p><p>Or </p><p>Luke's kind of a dick and Ashton sucks his</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess getting naked

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm lame so this is my first smut and I hope it's decent, feedback would be nice about the smut 
> 
> \- Maddie xx

Luke hemmings was the boy everyone wanted and that was obvious. Any time he walked in a room all eyes were on him and he loved it, loved the attention. But he never gave anyone his attention for more than maybe five minutes before he ruled them out as utterly dull and walked away, he simply got bored of everyone quickly. Except for the one boy who never seemed to notice him, the boy who seemed clueless. Ashton Irwin.

 

"Seriously Mikey, I will chop off your balls if you don't let go of me." I screeched at my stupid ass best friend. He merely chuckled and I swear I have never wanted to slap someone so bad in my entire life. "Ashton, Man up and go to the fucking party with me" He said making Calum and I scold him for the language ("whatever mom") Calum looked at me seriously once Mikey had let go and went toward the pizza set out on the table, "Ash, please go with us." And of course I can't say no to a pleading Calum. "Fine, But if you get too drunk I'm leaving your asses there." I replied earning a fake look of hurt displayed on Mike's face. "Aww but Baby I love youuuu" He sang smirking, and yet again I wanted slap the shit out of him. "Shut the hell up, Clifford." That little shit was still smirking, why am I friends with him, seriously. "Go cuddle with your Asian or something im sick of you." That earned me a hit from Cal but the looks on their faces were so worth it. "When's the party anyway?" I asked slumping onto the couch, pizza slice in hand. "Tomorrow, 8, at Hemmings house" Mikey muttered, due to his mouth stuffed with pizza. "Oh, but you hate that guy mikey" I replied grabbing another slice. "I know, but he throws a hell of a party. Plus I know you have a crush on him" He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I nearly chocked on my pizza " I what now, Clifford?" "You heard me, Irwin." He replied instantly, sass evident in his tone. "Want to Play FIFA?"Cal chimed in, obviously trying to stop us bickering. "Hell yea, I'll destroy your Asian ass." "HEY IM NOT ASIAN"

 

"Mikey If you're not down here in 10 seconds I am officially going to shave off all your hair while you're sleeping" I yelled, hoping he'd hurry the hell up. Calum and I were at his house waiting for him to hurry his ass up so we could go to Hemmings to party and get absolutely shit faced. We rarely party so when we do, we go all out. "That's it say goodbye to your precious shitty hair Clifford" I shouted as he stumbled into his room 2 minutes later. "Fuck off Irwin." He mutter as he plopped down onto Cal's lap. I raised an eyebrow but let it go as Cal began talking. "What took you so long Mikey all you did was change shirts?" He asked staring up at the purple-haired boy in his lap. "I showered, duh" He laughed, rolling his eyes. "Let's Go then!" I Shouted as I grabbed my keys. We all got in and blasted some random green day song as we drove to Hemming's house. On the drive, I could've sworn I'd seen Mikey's hand intertwined with Cal's. As we entered, No one turned a head. I quickly made my way to the kitchen, losing Cal and Mike somewhere along the way. As I wandered and picked up a beer I heard the room go silent, so I looked up. In the doorway stood the infamous, Luke Hemmings. Sure, I'd seen him a few times, but never really paid attention to him because he seems to be the douchiest of douches. Although, I never really caught just how gorgeous he was, no wonder all the girls stare. He was about 6'4ft of lankiness, with only a few bits of muscle clinging to his biceps. He had the most beautiful blue eyes and the softest looking blonde hair. And with the lip ring adorning his lower lip, he was really stare worthy. Out of all the girls staring at him, and his few friends who must've showed up while I was checking him out, he chose to notice me. shit shit shit shit, no no this cannot be happening!"Hey there" Luke said as he slid his arm to rest next to mine on the table. "Hi." I must've sounded so stupid because holy fuck I didn't want him to talk to me. "Were you enjoying the view?" He asked smirking. I called it, total douche. "Shut up, hemmings." I muttered, I just wanted to get away from him. "What's your name?" He asked me, a bit gentler this time, which took me by shock a bit. "Ashton Irwin." My voice just as small as before. "Well Ashton, I'm sorry if I made you upset." He said sincerely, looking me in the eyes. "It's fine. Go give your fan girls some attention." My voice wavering, I didn't need any attention, I just wanted to be with my friends for a bit. "Ok, See you 'round Ashton?" He asked, looking so hopefully that I had to nod. As he walked off I knew I had to find my friends. As I strolled over to the two, I wasn't surprised to see that mike was already full on wasted and babbling about something that no one cared about at all. "I swear to god callie.." He stopped short when he noticed me standing there near Calum. "Hi Ash-Ashtonnnn" He was majorly stuttering and I wasn't even worried yet, neither was Calum though so he must be ok. "Hey Mike, Sorry I'm a bit late, Hemmings wanted to chat." And I swear if it was physically possible both boys jaws would be firmly planted on the floor, they were stunned. I smirked and knew Calum was about to full on interrogate me. "What now Ash, Spill." He spoke loudly, drawing a few drunken glares our way. "He was in the kitchen when I went to grab a beer and came over to chat for a little bit, nothing big, chill out Cal." I spoke keeping my tone casual as Mikey was still frozen with shock, What was that boys problem? "You spoke to hemmings?" Michael asked, as clearly as any drunken man could, looking majorly confused and slightly angered. I almost forgot his huge grudge against the blonde boy, whoops. "Yea" I replied hoping he wouldn't lose his shit, 'cause no one likes an angry drunk Michael. "You know I don't like Hemmings" He muttered, slurring throughout the sentence. "Why do you hate him so much Mikey?" Calum asked the boy careful not to upset him. "Callie, you remember when that rumor started that I was gay?" Calum simply nodded and let Mike continue. "He started it, said he saw me lookin' at some guy in the locker room in year 10." Calum looked so sad, and I had no idea how to react. I remembered that rumor from about 2 years ago, it made Mikey so miserable, he got bullied for a while. I never knew Hemmings was the one who started it though, god damn he really is an awful guy huh? Mikey looked really sad after talking about it and a sad Mikey is worse than any drunk form of Mikey, so we knew we had to cheer up the poor boy. "Shit, I swear to god, I'm going to kill Hemmings, Where the fuck is the asshole?" Calum was suddenly pissed, He'd always been protective of Mikey so it wasn't really a surprise, but the swearing was. Calum didn't lose his cool like this, ever. "Callie, It's fine can we just get some ice cream or something and watch a movie?" Mikey pleaded, seeming to sober up a little. "Of course, what ever you want." He smiled sweetly at the boy, wrapping his arm around Mike's waist "But hemmings is going to get it eventually." Mikey ignored Cal's last sentence and cuddle into his side, looking calm. "Let's get out of here, Ice cream right?" I said smiling brightly, mike nodded ferociously. Cal and I both giggled at the boy's eagerness as we got to the car, prepared for a night of movies, ice cream, and malum (platonic?) cuddling.

 

The weekend was very calm, going much like the night after the party went, which was very nice. No one brought up the party at all, until Monday that is. School was going to be dreadful, I already knew that, but I didn't know I would make it even worse. As we walked in, Mike and I were determined to keep Cal away from Hemmings, I mean we hate the guy, but no one deserves what Cal would do to him for hurting Mikey that bad. We went our separate ways for the first class, we only had a few common classes and lunch. Although as I walked into class, I became very aware that I have a lot of classes with Hemmings. Shit fuck shit shit no no what the hell do I do? Oh god, fuck me he moved toward the seat next to me. "This seat taken, Irwin?" He asked, rather politely for an asshole. "Fuck Off Hemming." I muttered thanking god Calum wasn't in this class. "Shit what the hell did I do to piss you off, I thought we were ok?" He looked hurt and I truly didn't want to give a fuck about him right now, he'd made Mike's life hell for a year, that's really not fucking cool. "Just Go Away." I mumbled really not in the mood to explain myself. He sighed and picked up his stuff wandering toward the "popular" crowd he usually hung out with. Luckily he didn't bother me again, till lunch when I was sat with Mikey and Calum. Shit. "Hey Irwin." He said plunking into the chair next to me, Calum already looked willing to commit homicide. "What the fuck is he doing here Ashton?" Calum screeched through his teeth, his hands already in fist, bursting at the seam with anger. "I don't know, I swear earlier I told him to fuck off." I raised my arms up above my head, hoping Cal wouldn't be pissed at me too. Luckily he had turned his attention toward Mike for a few seconds, So I could hopefully tell Luke to piss off. "Hemmings, what the fuck, we're all pissed with you here, leave." I screeched. He didn't even flinch, just sighed, "Call me Luke." He replied softly. "Piss off hemmings" Ah, calum had returned to the conversation. I glanced over at Michael to see he just looked distant. Calum looked ready to pounce, and was spouting the nastiest words he could think of at the blond haired boy. "Why are you so upset?" Luke asked, trying not to notice all the attention Calum's yelling had drawn to the four boys. "You know why hemmings, what the fuck did Mikey ever do to you?" His voice getting softer towards the end of the sentence. "What are you talking about?" Luke looked very confused and turned toward the boy curled up in the corner. "Mikey said you were the one who started that rumor about him in year 10, and don't you dare you try to tell me Mike lied to me, he'd never." His voice wasn't as brutal as before and I took it as him doing it for Mikey's sake, to not embarrass him. Luke turned to Mikey and asked him softly why he thought Luke spread that rumor. "I heard you in the locker room, the day after it started." Mike's voice was extremely soft, being very vague. Luke seemed to have understood and moved his chair closer to him, Which made Calum watch him very intently while doing the same, he was very protective. Luke looked at Michael and spoke, voice barely above a whisper, trying to be gentle "Michael, I know it may have sounded like I was the one who had started it, but I was trying to tell Cameron off for starting it. I would never be that cruel, Plus I'm not a hypocrite I swear." He looked genuine, all of us could see it, even Mike. Calum was the first to speak up, while the rest of us were still deciding whether to trust and believe him or not. "What do you mean by 'You're not a hypocrite'?" Calum had both eyebrows raised, while Luke sighed again. He seems to do that a lot. "I mean, the rumor was basically picking on Mike for being gay, which I don't know if he actually is." He was cut off by Calum, being protective of Mikey, as per usual "We know what the rumor was dumbass, and it's none of your business what his sexuality is, get on with it!" Luke nodded "Therefore, why would I bully someone for being gay while I myself am?" All three of us gasped. "Luke Hemmings, Mr.Popular. You have every girl falling over you, and you're gay?" I was completely befuddled. "Shh, yeah I am, I haven't really told that many people though so if you could.. you know." Mike and I nodded while Calum just stayed silent. "He won't tell" Mike reassured Luke, and the table went pretty silent. "So, why'd you come over here in the first place Luke?" I knew Cal was probably sending glares in my direction, but Luke seemed quite happy I used his first name. "Well, Ashton, I wanted to know why you were mad at me, but case closed huh?" He smiled and chuckled a bit, which may or may not have been the greatest sound I have ever heard. Calum cleared his throat, "So are you going to sit with us and eat or?" He smiled slightly and I was relieved that they seemed to be ok now, I really wanted to get to know Luke better, but I couldn't do that if my best mates despised him. "If it's okay with you, yeah sure" God, luke's smile could cure cancer, and fuck, that lip ring will be the fucking death of me. "We could get to know each other a little bit more!" I smiled, because honestly, this could end up really well, it's always just been the three of us. As we sat down at the table, trays in hand, I realized that everyone was staring at us. "Take a picture, It'll last longer, fucktards" Mikey shouted, with me scolding him for language, as always ('ash you're the oldest, but you're not that old") We had decided we'd play 20 questions, except we'd all answer each question, to help get a little closer with Luke. Everything was fine till Luke asked "Relationship Status?" Which made Cal and Mikey tense up a bit. I replied simply saying I was single, cos who the hell would be attracted to me? Luke looked at me skeptically at that last bit, which made me raise my eyebrows a bit to question him. He stayed silent and turned toward the silent two boys across from us. "What about you guys?" They just shook their heads and we left it as that. We went on as normal, and as we got to the last question, we were way past 20 question, but none of us cared. Luke got to ask the last question and damn did he make it a good one. "Sexuality?" We all choked a little, this was something we'd never discussed. Mikey was the first to speak up "I'm Pan." He said quietly. Calum seemed to gain some confidence after Mikey spoke up so he said "I'm bi." just as softly as Mike had. Luke looked at me, his eyes burning into mine. I had never really questioned myself, I'd always thought I was straight. But when I looked into Luke's eyes, something felt.. Different. "I don't know." I said the softest of us three and I quickly stood up, I needed to get out. I ran into the bathroom and locked myself in a stall, not leaving until the final bell rang.

 

I had been avoiding the boys for a while now, A week I think, and it hurt like hell. What hurt the most was seeing Luke go back to his normal table, since I wasn't with Cal and Mike. I miss them and feel like a fucking idiot you know, all I did was say I was questioning. I decided today that enough was enough, and sat down with Cal and Mike today, actually kind of glad Luke wasn't there, I mean he's my main problem. He's who's making me question everything. He could have anyone he wanted, he'd never choose me. "Hi." I said weakly. "Thank god" Cal Muttered as he and Mike got up and pulled me into a giant hug. "We missed you so much Ash." Mikey muttered into my neck. "I missed you guys, I'm an idiot sorry." As we pulled back and sat down the both said it was fine. "So what did I miss in the world of Malum?" I asked smiling, I was finally with my best mates again. "Something pretty big actually" Calum said seriously. "Shit, I've only been gone a week, what did I miss?" Mikey looked up at me and said slowly "Callie asked me out, like on a proper date." I nodded. "So Malum's real?" I was so excited, they're so cute together and seem so happy with each other. "I suppose so, I mean we're not boyfriends yet but I really like Mikey." He smiled the biggest fucking smile I've ever seen as Mike cuddled into his side, their hands intertwined. "I'm glad you guys are happy." I smiled, that was all the three of us could really do it seemed. That is till Mike asked why I stayed away for so long. "I think- I think I-I um like Luke, Like a lot." I stuttered barely managing to get the sentence out and I was sure I was turning a slight pink color. "He seems good to you ash. He seems to care." mike said softly, as calum started to talk. "He asked us what was wrong with you every day you know." Calum's voice was just as soft as Mike's. "Really?" I asked trying not to get my hopes up. They nodded and Mike sat up a bit, still cuddling Calum. "There's a party at his tomorrow by the way. He personally invited us." Mike smiled brightly. Calum leaned down and gave mikey a small peck on the lips as lunch came to an end whispering a quiet "See you after school babe." to mike as we went our separate ways. I couldn't help wonder if I could ever have that with Luke.

 

The party was tonight and It wouldn't take a genius to figure out that I'm excited as hell. I was currently being a third wheel, sitting with Michael and Cal in Mike's bedroom, just waiting till it was 8 pm so I could see the boy I was dying to talk to again. It was 7:30 and Mike finally gave in, saying that it might be ok if we got there a little earlier. We pulled into Luke's driveway at exactly 7:55. As we walked in, there was already a huge cluster of people in the house, I looked around desperately for Luke, but couldn't find him anywhere. I settled for a beer in my hand and sitting on a couch with Michael cuddling calum. That's all they did, really it was adorable. They were so so so happy and sappy, I kinda wanted to puke. It was 8:55 when I finally spotted luke as he was walking over. "Hey!" He said cheerfully, damn I missed that. "I was going to start a game of truth or dare, you guys down?" I immediately nodded, calum and mike following suite shortly after. As the game started all the truths were boring and the dares dull, that is till everyone started heavier drinking. Luke pulled two bottles of whiskey out of nowhere, and by the time they were to the fourth round, all four were piss drunk. "Ashhh troof or dare?" Luke asked me, him being the drunkest of the bunch. "Dare" I replied immediately, My first dare of the night. "I dare you to.. tooo kissss me" He said, clearly drunk off his arse and not thinking straight. I moved over to him, sitting so close our knees were touching, and as he was leaning in I muttered a 'fuck it' and slid into his lap. The kiss started slow, his arms around my waist, mine 'round his neck. But as the seconds turned into practically minutes, we pulled away panting and heard some wolf whistles. I totally forgot we were in public. "Shit." I felt like I didn't savor the kiss at all because I couldn't feel it lingering as we pulled away and I knew I needed to kiss this boy again or I would practically explode. As I looked into his eyes, I knew he was thinking the same, But what I didn't expect was what he said next. "Wanna go up to my room, baby?" His eyes never leaving mine. Holy fuck, I've never done anything with anyone let alone a boy but I was so fucking drunk and luke looked so fucking hot that I nodded almost instantly. He grabbed my hand a dragged me to his room upstairs locking the door and pushing me against it. I bit my lip as he started sucking on my neck, I wanted I scream cause god damn who knew something that simple could feel that damn good? And then suddenly his lips were on mine and god he tasted so good. A mixture of alcohol, peppermint, and luke never tasted so fucking delicious and I just wanted more. The cool metal of his lip ring made my head spin because holy shit I wanted to feel that metal and those lips and those hands all over me. And it hit me as his hands tucked under my shirt, that holy fuck I'm a virgin and I'm about to have drunk sex with the hottest boy to ever exist. For some reason, that just made this even hotter. I tugged my shirt over my head, and I could feel him staring, his hands roaming, ever touch setting my skin on fire. I moaned as he sucked on one of my nipples, making him smirk against my skin, and holy fuck why does he still have his shirt on? So I tugged at the hem and he got the clue, tugging the fabric over his head leaving me to admire his figure. He was so damn beautiful and I had no idea why the hell he was doing this with me. "luke" I muttered hoping I wasn't killing the moment. "yes baby?" And holy my legs felt even weaker at the pet name. "Are you sure you want me?" I asked feeling so insecure and stupid. He pushed himself closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and muttered something about how perfect I was and something about me being out of his limit. I just pulled him down and passionately kissed him. A few minutes later we were both only in our boxers laying on his bed making out fiercely. "What do you want, Princess?" And holy hell that went straight to my dick and I moaned a little against his mouth. "Anything" I whimpered feeling so submissive, but who gave a fuck anymore. Luke smirked and flipped us over. He looked up at me and pouted "Suck me off? Please?" and fuck there goes my breathe because fuck fuck fuck I was going to give luke hemmings a blowjob. I slid between his legs and nipped lightly at his hip bones, earning a few loud moans from him and something along the lines of "hurry the fuck up" I slowly started palming him through the thin material of his boxers, soaking up all the noises he was making because who knows if this is a one off kind of thing. Eventually I decided I'd teased him enough and began to pull down his boxers. Once they were finally removed I took a minute to take a look at his cock. It was a decent length, slightly thick and so pretty flushed and hard, tip leaking as it was pressed against his lower stomach. I looked up at him carefully, "I've never done this before so sorry if its awful" I giggled and he joined in. Then I slowly began stroking him, hoping this was an ok start. Then I hesitantly licked along the vein on the underside of his cock earning a loud groan and tug on my hair. I then softly kitten licked at the tip, collecting the pre-cum on my tongue and swallowing which earned yet another groan, as I took the whole tip and sucked slowly. Soon I pulled my self down inch by inch on his cock till my nose was pressed again his lower stomach, him hitting the back of my throat, as I was praising The Lord for me not having a gag reflex. By now Luke's hands had made a home in my hair and he was constantly pull at it forcing me to go lower when I pulled up, making me moan slightly, which drove him insane. I pulled back a little hallowing my cheeks out, swallowing slightly when I heard him stutter out that he was close. I pulled back carefully, only to be shoved back on his dick "I can come twice, don't worry princess." I hummed in response but pulled off to whisper in his ear. "You wanna fuck my mouth lukey?" He nodded as I pulled back down and opened my mouth relaxing my throat letting him use me for his pleasure. Before I knew it he pulled my head back a little bit and was cumming down my throat. I tried to swallow it all, only missing a little that I quickly licked up, loving the taste. I pulled back up to kiss Luke hearing him mumble "Holy shit never would've guessed you were a cumslut princess" Against my lips, causing me to moan into his mouth. He flipped us over once again so he was back on top. For a minute, he removed his body from mine to go grab the stuff needed for what we were about to do. As he returned he said "On your back, princess." I turned over resting my head and arms on a pillow comfortably waiting for his next instruction. "Spread your legs a little baby." which I gladly did, eager to keep going. He settled himself between my knees, lifting my ass up slightly so he had better access. His hands gently massaged my ass as he left little kisses along my spine and I couldn't help but wonder if he sobered up a bit during that blowjob. Although what he was doing was incredibly nice, I was painfully hard and immensely aware that I still had my boxers on."Lukey" I whined hoping I wouldn't have to be specific, which I didn't as he pulled down my boxers slowly soon after. His hands went back to my ass, his mouth making its way to my ear. He bit a little on the lobe of my ear whispering "You look so pretty princess, so pretty for me." I moaned and then let something slip that I regretted, even though we we're both far from sober. "Daddy.." I moaned lowly which made him pull away from me and shit I fucked it up didn't I? I started to panic but then I felt his hands spread my ass a little and I sighed in relief, He was still going to fuck me. As I felt his tongue lick at my rim I let out a loud moan because shit I wasn't expecting that. "Shh princess, daddy's going to take care of you." I moaned loudly, his words going straight to my cock. His tongue kept licking around my hole until he pushed the tip gently through the ring of muscles, making me moan yet again, pushing back onto his face a little. "You like that baby?" I only moaned in reply. He hummed a little as he worked his tongue into me, the vibrations making my head spin. As he pulled out his tongue I whined at the loss of contact, making him chuckle. "Think you're ready for my fingers, princess?" I nodded quickly. I heard the lube open as he squeezed some onto his fingers, letting one circle my rim. As he pushed the first in, I groaned a little at the new feeling. He pressed some kisses to my thighs to relax me as he curled the finger a little. I got used to the feeling and pushed back onto his finger a bit moaning. "Another, please daddy." he added another and let me adjust before slowly scissoring them. He kept moving them inside me and he brushed against something that made me scream. "Holy shit do that again." I whined as he kept pressing against that spot within me. "You're doing so well for daddy, Baby." As he slipped in another, I felt the stretch become a bit more painful, and thankfully he was still being very careful. As I was still getting used to the feeling he was whispering sweet nothings, and yep he was really sobering up as was I. Although I was drunk in a totally different feeling as he dug his other hand into my hip which was surely going to bruise. As he pulled out his fingers, I felt desperate to be full again. "You took my finger so well princess." He praised. "Turn around, Daddy want's to see his princess" I smiled and flipped over, letting him take me in a little. I noticed his eyes go straight to my cock and I couldn't help but smirk a little. "We're going to have to let you top sometime." I heard him mutter. I was larger then him around and in length, but I was glad he was just a little smaller. "Daddy Pleasee" I Moaned wanting him to hurry up as he was putting on the condom. "Please What, princess?" He smirked, knowing damn well what I wanted. "Fuck me daddy." I whined, desperate for some attention. "Of course anything for daddy's princess" He said as he pressed himself into me slowly. Once he bottomed out, he gave me some time to get used to him inside. God damn he felt bigger inside me, which made me feel as though I was being torn in two. After a minute or two I felt ready and told him he could move. As he slowly thrust into me pain turned into pleasure and I moaned "Faster" To which he quickly obliged. As the pleasure started building up, he hit that spot again making me scream out in pleasure. "Daddy right there, don't stop." I moaned so loud I was sure if there wasn't a party going on downstairs, the neighbors would hear us. "You're so tight princess." he groaned out. "Harder daddy." I screeched, I was getting close. "Princess?" He asked, looking at me (lovingly?) I nodded to have him go on. "Wanna ride Daddy?" He asked and fuck who was I to say no to the boy. He pulled out and laid down, switching places with me as I straddled his lap. I lined myself up and slowly sunk down onto his cock, causing both of us to let out a groan. I slowly started to move my hips, and holy fuck does this feel so much better. As I started panting I leaned my head into his shoulder "So Big, daddy." I moaned into his collar. I started sucking on his neck and let him take control again, thrusting up into me. "Are you close, Princess?" He asked, and judging by his voice, he was. As he hit that spot again I nodded, "Talk to me daddy." I muttered knowing it'd help me over the edge. "Anything for you princess." He said thrusting harder. "You're doing so good for Daddy" He mumbled, going about my request. As his words kept getting dirtier, I got closer and once he came into the condom, yelling out my name and multiple swear words, I was pushed over the edge. I let out a cry and rode out my orgasm. As he pulled out and cleaned us both up, I was expecting him to kick me out so I was shocked when he made grabby hands and whined for me to cuddle with him. As I snuggled in with him and started to fall asleep I felt him kiss my forehead and whisper "Sweet dreams, Princess." I knew I never wanted to be anywhere else.

 

The next morning, I wasn't shocked to see Luke no longer cuddling me. As I went to collect my clothing and get dressed so I could scurry out of Luke's house, The door opened and Luke was carrying a tray of pancakes. "Ash, what're you doing up, go lay down." He smiled, Although the gesture was sweet, I was disappointed the pet name from last night was gone. "I made you breakfast in bed! Wait, why do you look so sad?" He went from excited to concerned and placed the tray on the bedside table so he could rush over to me. He wrapped his arms around me "What's wrong ash? Oh god, don't tell me I took last night the wrong way." He asked immediately pulling away "Do you not feel the same? I mean I can um leave and let you get dressed if that's what you want." He said hurriedly looking disappointed. "Luke, sorry you're great, this is great, last night was great. I really like you." I said trying to quickly make him stay put. He sighed and went back to me, resuming his old position. "Then what's wrong ash?" He looked concerned. "Nothing it's stupid. I just need to call Mike real quick." I said smiling and quickly slipped on my boxers, grabbing my phone, only to have the door slammed closed as I was opening it. "I texted Cal and Mike this morning telling them where you were and that I'd drop you off later." Luke said pulling me back to bed. "Can we talk about last night after breakfast, Lukey?" I asked as I pulled the tray over. He nodded and picked up the fork, feeding me my breakfast, stealing a bite every now and then. He was really sweet, and my god I wanted to wake up to this every morning. "So, What about last night?" He asked as he finished cleaning the breakfast and had returned to bed. "I don't know, I mean," I stuttered. "You called me daddy." He chuckled making me blush. "Don't worry it was hot, princess." He said trying to embarrass me even more. "I liked being your princess." I whispered curling into his side, so he couldn't see me blushing. "Really?" He asked looking down at me. "I could call you that more if you want." He said softly pulling me close. I nodded into him "I'd like that a lot Lukey." He smiled down at me "Shit, this means I have to come out doesn't it?" He giggled. "You don't have to, luke." I said softly. "Well I kind of do If I wanna show you off." He chuckled. "What'd you mean Lukey?" I asked looking really confused. "I was kind of hoping you'd want to be my boyfriend." He said shyly looking straight into my eyes. "I'd love that, boyfriend." And I swear that he smiled so brightly that it had to hurt. He told me his Mum was home and ended up coming out to her, all the while holding my hand tightly.

 

After that day, Luke and I were inseparable. No one really questioned him on the day we walked into school holding hands, which I was thankful for. Of course, some girls didn't like me because I had Luke and they couldn't, but I didn't mind one bit. When we told Calum and Mikey at lunch they just smirked and Cal ended up handing Mike 10 bucks because apparently they made a bet on who would ask who out. And now, I wasn't Ashton Irwin, single straight guy with two weird best friends and a strong hatred for the guy everyone wanted. I was Ashton Irwin, Taken guy with two best friends who constantly sucked each other face off and a love so strong for the boy who everyone wanted to take home. I was Ashton Irwin, The boy who got to take home Luke Hemmings everyday while everyone wished they could. I was In love.


End file.
